Combustion machines having an internal combustion engine may include an exhaust-gas turbocharger. An associated operating mode is so-called scavenging. In this case, an inlet valve and an outlet valve of the combustion machine are actuated such that the opening times partially overlap. As a result, a part of the drawn-in fresh gas passes through the cylinder into the exhaust tract (it is scavenged). Said fresh gas in the exhaust tract increases the mass flow for the operation of the turbocharger.
It is desirable to specify a method for operating a combustion machine, which method permits reliable operation even during scavenging operation. It is also desirable to specify an apparatus which is designed to carry out the method.